


Incredible

by ShroudedSilhouette



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedSilhouette/pseuds/ShroudedSilhouette
Summary: A fix it of sorts for when Chloe asks Lucifer why he hasn't said it back.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Incredible

"Do you think I can still mojo you?" 

A sly smile slid over his lips, "Well there's no need" stepping closer so he loomed over her, he flashed his pearly whites, "I promise to tell you everything I desire, no mojo required".

At his words, her smile fell just a little. "Well, that's assuming you know what you want" she didn't want him to cotton on to what she really meant, or maybe she did, right now she didn't know what she wanted him to understand and what she wanted him to pass over in his usual devilish ignorance.

Frowning, Lucifer almost stepped back. "Excuse me?" 

Inhaling sharply, Chloe threw her hands up as if juggling all the things she could say but wouldn't. "I'm just wondering" she sighed, eyes dropping to focus on his Louboutins rather than the look on his face, "If subconsciously you might be pushing me away 'cause you say you want this and you say that you want us" her eyes narrowed, "But, but do you?"

"Where is this coming from?" His voice was barely a whisper, yet still somehow audible to the woman who knew more how to listen to the epitome of sin rather than be listened to.

"Well, if mojo-wise you're no longer letting me in, if, if now you're" she sighed loudly again at the effort it took just to speak her fears aloud when they already felt so prominent, "Invulnerable all the time, doesn't that mean that you're no longer choosing to be vulnerable" she paused, looking into his soft honey eyes again, "With me?" 

"I know what's happened here" and he did and he hated it. Michael had spent his entire life tapping into the fears people and angels alike wished they didn't have and now he'd found the Detective's and that could only mean one thing and one thing only... that it was true, that she feared what they had. 

Scrunching her eyes shut, Chloe's head shook fast to dash away the tears begging to fall. "I guess a part of me is afraid".

"Of what?" He'd practically shouted, because that was his fear, that was always his fear, that she was scared of him. 

"Um" she almost laughed out of the immense sadness washing over her, "Afraid that you don't feel the same way I feel about you".

And there it was. Her truth. Her fear. But oh, Dad why? How didn't she know by now that a Devil who returned to the firey depths of hell not once but twice was clearly feeling the same if not more, he'd died for her, he'd die for her again, he'd do anything. How could she not know? How could she not see what seemed so clear to everyone else? 

"So just tell me" she begged, "Is that why you haven't said it back?" 

His lips murmured silence masked with confusion as his eyes searched for a clue to the treasure she hid so well. "Haven't said what back?" He was as lost as he'd ever been, hoping she'd find him like she always did, but the way her face dropped told him all he needed to know- this wasn't about finding him, no, she needed him to find her. "Oh" he hated how it all made sense, "Detective, it's complicated". 

Reaching up a hand to cup his cheek, she pursed her lips "Of course it is, but it shouldn't be, it should be, it should be" she searched for the right word.

"Incredible" he completed, nestling his face into her shaking palm, "And it is" his eyes shut. 

"But is it love, Lucifer?" Then without giving him a chance to answer, she walked away, didn't turn back and kept her head high, because she had to, because she loved. 

Not long, I know, I will be updating more, I just decided to take a leaf out of the Writers book and leave you on a cliff hanger!


End file.
